La Proposición del principe
by Julianita Cullen Masen
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando una sencilla chica norteamericana se compromete con un príncipe? Bella Swan viajó hasta Forks en busca de unas necesarias vacaciones y se encontró prometida con un hombre al que apenas conocía… y a punto de convertirse en princesa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Carla Cassidy** yo solo la adapto

–Te di un año para encontrar esposa –el rey Carlisle Cullen de Edenbourg fulminó a su único hijo, Edward, con la mirada–. Faltan tres semanas para que termine el plazo y sigues sin estar casado.

–Aún no he encontrado a una persona de mi gusto –replicó él.

–Tonterías. Has salido con mujeres de todo el mundo y cualquiera de ellas podría haber sido una buena esposa.

Edward suspiró. No podía contarle a su padre que, aunque las chicas con las que había salido eran guapísimas, sofisticadas y encantadoras, él estaba buscando algo más.

–He pensado que lo mejor sería casarme con una mujer de la que estuviera enamorado.  
El rey emitió un bufido de contrariedad.

–El amor está sobrevalorado. Si quieres ser rey algún día, olvídate de esas bobadas sentimentales. Si pudiera, yo mismo habría elegido una mujer para ti hace años, pero tu madre te permite demasiado. Es ella quien ha insistido en que te diera tiempo para encontrar una esposa.

Edward contuvo una airada réplica. Cuando su padre le dijo que tenía un año para encontrar esposa no era una sugerencia, sino un dictado real; como solía hacer cuando quería algo.

Y, como siempre, su instinto era rebelarse. Edward respiró profundamente.

–Padre, lo he intentado…

–No lo suficiente –lo interrumpió el rey–. Una esposa le da estabilidad a un hombre. Y te lo advierto: si no estás casado el día que cumplas treinta años, quedarás fuera de la línea de sucesión al trono.

Edward quería protestar, explicarle que tres semanas era muy poco tiempo, decirle que aquel era un ultimátum ridículo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

El rey Carlisle se levantó de la silla y miró su reloj.

–Será mejor que te vistas, el baile empieza dentro de una hora. Acudirán miembros de las casas reales de una docena de países de modo que, con toda seguridad, allí encontrarás una mujer que cumpla todos los requisitos para convertirse en princesa.

Sin decir otra palabra, el rey salió de la habitación. Y como le ocurría siempre después de hablar con su padre, Edward se sentía frustrado.

Pero sabía que tenía razón. Había llegado el momento de elegir una esposa. Tomando la chaqueta del esmoquin, Edward pasó el dedo sobre el escudo bordado en la solapa.

Además, se había pasado el último año buscando el amor sin encontrarlo. Sí, su padre tenía razón, el amor no era más que una veleidad sentimental. Y era hora de olvidar esas tonterías. Era la hora de cumplir con su deber. La hora de elegir una esposa.

Supo en cuanto la vio que era ella. El príncipe Edward observó atentamente a la bella morena al otro lado del salón. Estaba al lado de su prima, la princesa Rosalie de Forks, y el marido de ésta, Emmett McCarty.

Edward atravesó la reluciente pista de baile para hablar con ella. Cuando se acercaba, la joven reía de algo que había dicho Emmett y al escuchar el alegre tintineo de su risa, Edward tomó una decisión.

Se detuvo delante de ella, inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció su mano.

– ¿Me concede este baile?

Los ojos castaños de la joven se abrieron de par en par en un gesto de sorpresa, pero por fin asintió.

– ¿Está disfrutando de su visita a Forks? –le preguntó Edward, notando que su perfume eran tan delicioso como su rostro.

–Mucho, aunque este sitio es muy diferente a mi casa de Phoenix, Iowa –sonrió ella tímidamente–

. Sé que es usted el príncipe de Edenbourg, pero la verdad es que no sé dónde está Edenbourg.

La encantadora confesión hizo sonreír a Edward.

–Muy lejos de Forks. Edenbourg está en Europa del Este.

– ¿Y suele venir a menudo? Tengo entendido que es usted primo de Rosalie.

–En realidad, ésta es mi primera visita. Nuestras familias nunca han tenido una relación muy estrecha… pero ayer disfruté de un largo almuerzo con Rosalie.

Y durante ese almuerzo le había hablado muy bien de la que fue cuñada de su marido, Bella Swan.

Edward intentaba ahora recordar qué le había dicho su prima sobre la bonita mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

No hablaron más durante el transcurso del baile y no le importó. No podía dejar de recordar las palabras de su padre. Era hora de encontrar una esposa. ¿Por qué no la mujer con la que estaba bailando? Bella lo atraía más que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido durante ese año. Que fuese norteamericana, y una plebeya, sacaría a su padre de quicio, pero eso sólo la hacía más deseable a sus ojos. Y, después de todo, el deseo a primera vista podría ser la mejor razón para casarse.

Cuando el baile terminó, Edward la llevó hacia donde estaba su padre, que enarcó las cejas al verlo.

Para que no hubiese malentendidos, Edward actuó según una antigua costumbre de su país: alargó la mano para tomar una rosa de un jarrón que había a su lado y la besó antes de colocarla en el pelo de Bella

–Te presento a Bella Swan, padre.

El rey la tomó por los hombros para besarla en ambas mejillas.

–Que esta unión se vea bendecida por herederos –dijo en su lengua nativa, siguiendo la costumbre.  
Bella sonrió, sin entender, pero cuando las palabras del rey fueron repetidas y coreadas por los invitados, miró a Edward con cara de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

Él sonrió.

–Mi padre acaba de anunciar oficialmente que acepta nuestro compromiso. Eres mi futura esposa y la próxima princesa de Edenbourg.

Hola soy nueva en esto me gustaría saber su opinión


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Carla Cassidy** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 2**

Bella miró al atractivo príncipe, incrédula.

–Espero que esto sea una broma –le dijo, sorprendida de que su voz sonara tan calmada.  
Él la tomó del brazo para llevarla hacia las puertas acristaladas que daban al jardín.

Mientras cruzaban el salón de baile, eran seguidos por murmullos de felicitación que a Bella le sonaban llenos de incredulidad.

Él no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron sentados en un banco, rodeados de fragantes rosales.

–No, no es una broma. Has sido proclamada oficialmente como mi prometida y nos casaremos en tres semanas.

–¡Pero eso es absurdo! –exclamó Bella–. No puedo casarme contigo. Ni siquiera nos conocemos –le dijo, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

El príncipe Edward Cullen era guapísimo, pero tenía fama de mujeriego y su foto aparecía en las revistas del corazón con actrices y modelos. Una mujer diferente cada semana.

–Mi madre y mi padre no se conocieron hasta el día de su boda. Nosotros tenemos tres semanas para conocernos –Edward sonrió, una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo sentir un calorcito por dentro–. Debo casarme el día de mi treinta cumpleaños o perderé mis derechos de sucesión, Bella. Dentro de tres semanas cumpliré treinta años, de modo que necesito una esposa.

–Me parece muy bien, pero yo no necesito un marido –replicó ella, preguntándose absurdamente si seguirían decapitando a las mujeres rebeldes en aquella parte del mundo–. Además, no estoy enamorada de ti.

–El matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con el amor –murmuró Edward, sin mirarla a los ojos–. Te ofrezco lo que cientos de mujeres darían cualquier cosa por tener: una vida de cuento de hadas. Siendo mi esposa disfrutarás de un fabuloso castillo, vestidos caros y joyas exquisitas. Lo único que pido a cambio es que me des un heredero.

Bella se quedó atónita ante esa fría descripción de lo que sería su matrimonio.

–Si hay cientos de mujeres que quieren casarse contigo… y con el estilo de vida que ofreces, te sugiero que te cases con alguna de ellas –le espetó, levantándose del banco.

El príncipe era guapísimo, pero estaba claro que no sabía nada sobre asuntos del corazón.

Él se levantó también para tomar su mano. Y, a pesar de que Bella no quería saber nada sobre aquella absurda propuesta de matrimonio, no pudo evitar el calor que recorrió su brazo.

–Pero yo no quiero a ninguna de esas mujeres. Te quiero a ti.

Ella apartó la mano

.  
–Uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere

.  
Edward sonrió, una sonrisa retadora que se reflejaba en sus pupilas oscuras.  
–Yo sí.

Bella despertó con el sol de la mañana, pero permaneció en la cama, preguntándose si lo que había ocurrido por la noche habría sido un sueño. En realidad, se había sentido como en un sueño desde que bajó del avión en Forks y vio a su cuñado Emmett esperándola.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que su hermana, Irina, murió en el trágico atraco a un banco. Después del funeral, Bella y Em habían perdido el contacto, pero lo retomaron cuando él la invitó a su boda con Rosalie; una boda a la que no pudo asistir. Sin embargo, al enterarse de la muerte de su madre, Em la convenció de que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Y cuando la invitó a las celebraciones del aniversario de la coronación del padre de Rosalie, el rey Phillip, Bella decidió aceptar.

Vio entonces la rosa sobre la mesilla, la misma rosa que Edward había puesto en su pelo por la noche para proclamar el compromiso. El corazón de Bella se aceleró al pensar en el apuesto príncipe. Un príncipe de verdad la había hecho su prometida. Sería como un sueño romántico si amara a Edward… y si él la amase a ella.

Un golpecito en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Pase –contestó.

–Buenos días –la saludó Rosalie, entrando en la habitación.

Bella sonrió a la pelirroja princesa. En el breve tiempo que llevaba en Forks había forjado una buena amistad con ella.

–No sé si son buenos o no.

Rosalie se sentó al borde de la cama.

–Fue una noche emocionante, eso desde luego.

–Yo estaba preguntándome si había sido un sueño. Ayer era una maestra sin empleo que había salido fuera de su país por primera vez, hoy soy la prometida de un príncipe al que ni siquiera conozco –Bella se incorporó, mirando a Rosalie con gesto desesperado–. ¿Cómo voy a solucionarlo? Yo no quiero causar un incidente diplomático.

Rosalie la miró con gesto pensativo.

–Yo que tú seguiría adelante con el compromiso durante unos días, pero déjale claro que no tienes intención de casarte. Es importante que parezca que ha sido Edward quien ha cambiado de opinión… para salvar la cara con su gente.

Bella asintió, sabiendo que Rosalie sabía cómo manejar esos asuntos mejor que ella.  
–No dejes que te haga daño –le dijo luego su amiga, levantándose–. Edward es un seductor, pero no creo que ninguna mujer le haya tocado nunca el corazón. Ten cuidado con el tuyo.

–No te preocupes por mí, no voy a perder la cabeza –Bella miró la rosa que había sobre la mesilla y luego a Rosalie–. Me alegro de que Em te encontrase. Y me alegro mucho de que haya vuelto a encontrar la felicidad.

–Yo también soy muy feliz –el rostro de Rosalie resplandecía–. Em es mi corazón, mi amor, mi alma gemela.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Bella esperada encontrar algún día: amor de verdad. Pero eso era precisamente lo que el príncipe Edward no le había ofrecido.

Hola agradezco a todos los que me dieron su voto de confianza espero seguir haciendo que les guste


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Carla Cassidy** yo solo la adapto

Capitulo 3

Había sido una sorpresa para Edward que Bella mencionase el amor. También él había tenido una vez la esperanza de que esa emoción existiera y la había buscado desesperadamente, sobre todo para demostrarle a su padre que estaba equivocado. Pero después de pasar todo un año buscándolo, saliendo con una larga lista de mujeres que lo dejaban frío, había llegado a pensar que el amor no existía. O, al menos, no existía para alguien como él.

Los matrimonios se formaban, como el de su padre y su madre, por una variedad de pragmáticas razones, no porque entre dos personas pudiera existir una magia loca y repentina.

Sentado en el salón de Em y Rosalie, mientras esperaba que Bella se reuniese con él, Edward pensó en lo que sabía sobre todo ella: tenía veinticinco años y era una profesora sin empleo que había pasado el último año cuidando de una madre enferma que, lamentablemente, había muerto un mes antes.

Tenía una tarjeta de crédito que apenas usaba, un coche de más de siete años y ninguna propiedad a su nombre. Además de una reputación sin mancha. Un modesto pasado que sus compatriotas encontrarían encantador.

Lo que sabía sobre Bella era lo que podría saber cualquiera, pero había tantas cosas que ignoraba… y le sorprendía reconocer que estaba deseando pasar tiempo con ella. Edward sonrió al recordar su risa. Esperaba hacerla reír aquel día.

–Bella bajará enseguida –dijo Em, entrando en el salón.

–Muy bien, estoy deseando volver a verla –Edward sonreía, pero el hombre alto y moreno estaba muy serio.

–Tú sabes que Bella es la hermana de mi difunta esposa –dijo Em.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que la primera esposa de Em había muerto trágicamente. Tras su muerte, Em se trasladó a Forks, donde había encontrado un puesto como guardaespaldas. Según los rumores, Rosalie y él se habían enamorado locamente, pero Edward sospechaba que el padre de Rosalie, el rey Phillip, había llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo con el guardaespaldas. No sabía qué le había prometido, pero sí que el rey Phillip estaba muy satisfecho al ver a su aventurera hija casada. Así era como funcionaban los matrimonios reales, se recordó a sí mismo.

–Siento un gran aprecio por Bella –siguió Em.

–Y estoy seguro de que también yo acabaré sintiendo un gran aprecio por ella –replicó Edward, notando que su respuesta no aliviaba la tensión.

–No quiero que le hagas daño.

–No tengo la menor intención de hacerle daño. Voy a casarme con ella, no a enterrarla –protestó él, con una sonrisa forzada. No entendía por qué no se mostraba alegre. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ofrecerle a Bella la vida de una princesa.

–Sólo quería advertirte –insistió Em–. Si le haces daño, no tendrás que seguir preocupándote por tus derechos de sucesión al trono… ni por ninguna otra cosa.

Edward lo miró, sorprendido. Y por primera vez se preguntó si quizá no se habría apresurado al comprometerse con la bonita Bella Swan

–He pensado que podríamos ir de compras, Bella –le dijo Edward, a su lado en el asiento trasero de la limusina–. Sé que a las mujeres os encanta ir de compras.  
–No, a mí no –contestó ella. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería reconocer. Edward le parecía incluso más guapo aquella mañana y tendría que estar hecha de hierro para que su sonrisa no la afectase.

Ni siquiera debería estar allí, pensó. No debería haber aceptado seguir adelante con esa locura. Pero, si era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que era una experiencia emocionante. Resultaba increíble que después de un año cuidando de su madre enferma, su primera cita fuera con un príncipe que le había propuesto matrimonio.

–No creo haber conocido nunca a una mujer a la que no le gustase ir de compras –dijo Edward.

–Pues a lo mejor es que sales con mujeres que no te convienen.

Él rió. Tenía una risa preciosa, ronca y masculina.

–Es posible que tengas razón. Aun así, me gustaría comprarte algo especial para mañana por la noche. Algo para conmemorar nuestro compromiso.

–¿Mañana por la noche?

–La fiesta en casa de los Mallory. Tengo entendido que los Mallory organizar unas fiestas fabulosas.

Bella asintió, recordando que Em había mencionado algo sobre eso.

–Prefiero que no me compres nada. Sólo he aceptado tomar parte en este absurdo compromiso durante una semana. Y sólo para que puedas contarle a todo el mundo que ha sido un error porque sería totalmente inapropiada como princesa.

–Pero es que no me pareces inapropiada.

–Ya veras como sí –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos–. ¿Por qué te ha puesto tu padre una fecha límite para casarte?

–Porque a mi padre le gusta controlarlo todo –contestó Edward–. Y yo debo casarme porque es mi obligación hacia Edenbourg.

La conversación terminó cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a un mercado al aire libre. Unos minutos después, estaban paseando entre los puestos. Bella tenía la impresión de que el príncipe no era sólo guapo, sino muy obstinado también. Y era evidente que no había hecho caso de sus protestas de que encontrase otra prometida.  
Ella no quería ser la responsable de que perdiera su derecho a ser algún día el rey de su país, pero no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus sueños.

– ¡Alteza!

Edward y Bella se volvieron. Tras ellos había un hombre que parecía un periodista.

– ¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía con su prometida?

– ¡No! –exclamó ella, horrorizada. No quería que aquel falso compromiso apareciese en las noticias.

–Desde luego que sí –dijo Edward sin embargo–. ¿Qué tal una fotografía de nuestro primer beso?

Antes de que Bella pudiese protestar, o supiera lo que estaba pasando, los labios del príncipe se acercaron a los suyos

Hola Miles de Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en este nuevo proyecto y en los próximos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Carla Cassidy** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 4**

La intención de Edward había sido darle un beso breve, amable, pero en cuanto sus labios tocaron los de Bella se vio envuelto en una tormenta de inesperado deseo. Sus labios tenían un sabor muy dulce y su perfume se le subía a la cabeza.

Se apartó a regañadientes, sin fijarse siquiera en el periodista que se alejaba. Bella tenía los ojos muy brillantes y Edward se preguntó cómo serían cuando le hiciera el amor. Esa idea hizo hervir su sangre.

–No deberías haber hecho eso –murmuró Bella, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

–¿No? Pues yo estaba pensando repetir la experiencia.

Ella dio un paso atrás, haciéndole un gesto de advertencia.

–No te atrevas –le advirtió–. Estás empeorando las cosas, Edward. No pienso casarme contigo.

Él la siguió cuando se dirigía a un puesto de flores. Bella Swan lo intrigaba. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que una mujer no saltaría de alegría ante la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo; la oportunidad de ser algún día la reina de un país precioso.  
Sabía sin la menor duda que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido durante aquel año se habría casado con él sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué le pasaba a Bella Swan? ¿Estaba haciéndose la difícil o de verdad pensaba rechazarlo?  
Edward apresuró el paso para llegar a su lado, admirando su bonita figura mientras se inclinaba para oler un ramo de flores recién cortadas.

–¿Te gustan las flores? –le preguntó.

–Me encantan –la sonrisa de Bella creó una agradable calorcito en su estómago–. Y me encanta la jardinería.

Siguieron caminando, dejando el puesto de flores atrás.

–¿Qué más cosas te gustan?

–Me gustan muchas cosas: la pizza de jamón, trabajar con niños, disfrutar de un atardecer… –Bella lo miró con curiosidad–. ¿Y a ti?

Edward arrugó el ceño, pensativo.

–Me gusta viajar por mi país, charlar con la gente y representar sus intereses por todo el mundo –contestó, pensando en las cenas oficiales, en los bailes de gala y en las reuniones que ocupaban todo su tiempo.

Había perdido mucho de ese precioso tiempo saliendo con una variedad de mujeres y dando que hablar a las revistas del corazón porque sabía que eso enfurecía a su padre, pero era algo que nunca había disfrutado.

–Parece que no tenemos mucho en común –bromeó Bella.

–No es necesario que nos gusten las mismas cosas –dijo él.

–¿Cómo que no? –Bella sacudió la cabeza–. Bueno, en realidad esta conversación es una pérdida de tiempo porque no tengo intención de casarme contigo. Una semana, Edward, ya te lo dije. Tomaré parte en esta farsa durante una semana y luego tú le dirás a la prensa que no era una persona apropiada para ti y podrás elegir otra mujer para que sea tu esposa.

Y después de decir eso se alejó.

Edward fue tras ella, preguntándose cómo iba a convencerla para que cambiase de opinión en siete días. Y preguntándose por qué de repente era tan importante para él que cambiase de opinión.

Flores. Había flores por todas partes. Enormes ramos de flores que ocupaban tanto espacio en el dormitorio de Bella que tuvo que sacar algunos al pasillo. No dejaban de llegar y con cada ramo su furia aumentaba.

Edward la había llevado de vuelta a casa de Rosalie y Em por la tarde y el envío de ramos de flores había empezado casi inmediatamente.

–Un poco extravagante, pero es un detalle bonito –opinó Rosalie, mientras observaba el jardín en que se había convertido el dormitorio.

–¿Bonito? –repitió Bella, incrédula–. Ese hombre es un lunático. Está intentando comprarme, pero no va a funcionar. Edward no entiende una negativa porque seguramente no le han negado nada en toda su vida. Es extravagante y malcriado...

–El príncipe malcriado está esperándote en el vestíbulo –anunció Rosalie, con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Ah, muy bien porque pienso decirle cuatro cosas –Bella salió de la habitación hecha una furia. Afortunadamente no le había dicho que le gustaban los animales porque le hubiese enviado un zoo entero.

Pero la furia se disipó un poco cuando llegó al vestíbulo y Edward la saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba tan guapo, con esos ojos tan brillantes…

–¿Estás contenta?

–No, no estoy contenta –contestó ella con sequedad.

–Pero dijiste que te gustaban las flores –la sonrisa de Edward desapareció, reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa.

Bella no pudo seguir enfadada al darse cuenta de que de verdad había querido complacerla y no entendía por qué no lo estaba.

–Te dije que me gustaban las flores, pero también te dije que me gustaba la jardinería.

–Cuando nos casemos podrás pasar mucho tiempo en el jardín –dijo Edward.  
Ella suspiró.

–Mira, vivimos en dos mundos totalmente diferentes. Prefiero ser una profesora en Iowa que una princesa que no se ha casado por amor.

–Tal vez debería haber enviado joyas en lugar de flores –murmuró él, como para sí mismo–. Pensé que querías flores.

No lo entendía. Sencillamente, no lo entendía, pensó Bella. Estaba tan acostumbrado a comprar lo que quería, a conseguir lo que deseaba, que no entendía que a ella sólo podría ganársela con amor.

–Ven conmigo –dijo de repente, tomando su mano.

–¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó Edward, perplejo.

–Las flores que me has enviado me han enseñado mucho sobre tu mundo. Ahora voy a enseñarte algo del mío.

Hola espero que le gustara el capitulo y que opinan del modo de Edward para conquistar a Bella.

Nos vemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Carla Cassidy** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 5**

Edward, intrigado, se dejó llevar, disfrutando del calor de su mano.

No entendía por qué las flores no le habían gustado. Los enormes y exóticos ramos habrían gustado a cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido en el pasado.

Mientras lo llevaba hacia la parte trasera de jardín, notó cómo la luz del sol bailaba sobre su pelo oscuro, dándole reflejos rojizos. Sus propios dedos parecían deseosos de acariciar los sedosos mechones.

Bella lo llevó al invernadero y señaló las flores y plantas que había a su alrededor.

–Estas son las flores que me gustan… flores vivas, que están creciendo –dijo, mirándolo con curiosidad–. ¿Tú has plantado flores alguna vez?

Era tan encantadora que deseó poder decirle que sí, pero no iba a mentir.

–Nunca. Tenemos jardineros en palacio para eso.

–No hay nada mejor que hundir las manos en la tierra –Bella tomó una palita y una bolsa de semillas de la estantería y se arrodilló frente a un macetero.

Edward la miró, sorprendido por un momento, y luego se arrodilló a su lado. En unos minutos estaban manchados de tierra hasta los codos.

Debía admitir que había algo sensual y evocador en plantar semillas, pero no sabía si era el calor y la textura de la tierra o la alegría que iluminaba las facciones de Bella.

–Siempre he creído que el matrimonio era algo parecido a plantar flores. No vale sólo con plantarlas, para que florezcan hay que alimentarlas.

Edward consideró sus palabras con interés.

–Puede que yo creyese eso una vez, pero ahora sé que el matrimonio es sólo un deber que uno debe cumplir.

Ella lo miró con expresión triste.

–Pues si es por eso por lo que te casas, nunca encontrarás la felicidad.

Para Edward esa conversación era extrañamente turbadora, pero Bella pareció notar su desconcierto y soltó una carcajada. Habían sido esa risa tan musical y el brillo de sus ojos las razones por las que la había elegido precisamente a ella, pensó, sonriendo también.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Si tus súbditos pudieran verte ahora… Su Alteza Real con la cara manchada de tierra.

–¿Dónde? –Edward se tocó la cara con una mano manchada de tierra y, de nuevo, Bella volvió a reír, con esa risa suya que tanto lo deleitaba–.Tú también te has manchado –sonrió, poniendo las manos en su cara.

Bella puso cara de sorpresa, pero enseguida soltó una carcajada.

Edward no sabía nada sobre el amor, pero no había nada que deseara más que tomar a Bella entre sus brazos.

Y decidió no luchar contra ese impulso, sino dejarse llevar.

Había sido fácil para Bella no darle demasiada importancia al primer beso de Edward porque a su lado había un periodista con una cámara y sabía que estaba besándola con propósitos publicitarios.

Pero en cuanto sus labios la rozaron supo que aquel beso era diferente. No había nadie en el invernadero más que ellos, ninguna razón para que la besara más que porque quería hacerlo.

Los labios de Edward aplastaban los suyos con ardiente pasión mientras la apretaba contra su torso y a Bella le daba vueltas la cabeza. Aunque sabía que podría haber dado un paso atrás, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer las órdenes que enviaba su cerebro.

Pero tenía que apartarse, pensó. Tenía que buscar aire y recuperar el equilibrio. Y, a la vez, quería que aquel beso no terminase nunca.

Mientras seguía besándola ardientemente la apretaba contra su cuerpo y Bella notaba los salvajes latidos de un corazón… aunque no podría decir si era el suyo o el de Edward.

Pero, a juzgar por el deseo que se había apoderado de ella, tenía que ser su corazón el que latía con tal fuerza.

Estar entre sus brazos, besarlo, hacía que sus sueños pareciesen asequibles. Y el deseo de su corazón no tenía nada que ver con convertirse en una princesa o una reina, sino con amar y ser amada por un hombre especial.

Edward se apartó por fin, con desgana, sus oscuros brillando de deseo. Y, al ver ese brillo, Bella sintió el mismo deseo en la boca del estómago.

–Espero que tardes mucho en darme un heredero –susurró–. Cuanto más tardes, más veces tendremos que intentarlo.

Esas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría, recordándole exactamente qué le estaba ofreciendo con ese matrimonio y qué esperaría a cambio.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, para recordarle que no tenía intención de casarse con él, pero Edward empezó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

–No puedo tener una conversación seria con una mujer que tiene la cara manchada de tierra. Ven –dijo, tomando su mano–. Vamos a asearnos.

Con la mano de Edward en la suya, y la mejilla ardiendo por la dulce caricia, Bella se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que ser fuerte. Le había prometido una semana de falso compromiso y le daría una semana.

Pero debía tener cuidado porque cuando le regalaba su encantadora sonrisa, cuando la tocaba, aunque fuera el gesto más simple, despertaba emociones que sólo podían tener un final: un corazón roto.

–Esa rubia de ahí sería una princesa estupenda –le dijo Bella en voz baja.

El baile de los Mallory estaba en todo su apogeo. Aro y Jane Mallory eran amigos personales del rey Phillip y la reina Gabriella y no habían ahorrado gasto alguno en aquella fiesta que habían organizado en su honor.

El salón de baile era espléndido, con molduras forradas en pan de oro y enormes candelabros de cristal. La suave música de una orquesta actuaba como contrapunto de las conversaciones y las risas de los invitados. Edward y ella estaban en una pequeña estancia desde la que tenían una excelente panorámica del salón.

Él arrugó el ceño.

–Nunca me han gustado las rubias.

Bella sonrió.

–No es eso lo que el Daily Reader dice de ti.

–No debes creer todo lo que publica la prensa.

–Te llaman el Príncipe Playboy –dijo Bella. Había un toque de censura en su voz y lo miraba con seriedad.

–Me gusta estar con mujeres hermosas –Edward se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado por la imagen de playboy que había cultivado como parte de una perversa rebelión contra su padre–. Y esta noche no es una excepción –añadió, sonriendo–. Estás radiante.

Y así era. Con un vestido de color crema que resaltaba su piel morena y marcaba elegantemente sus curvas, llamaba la atención más que ninguna otra mujer en la fiesta. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en un moño alto que dejaba al descubierto su largo cuello y el suave maquillaje destacaba sus bonitas facciones.

Pero el halago hizo que se pusiera colorada.

–Gracias –murmuró, mirando hacia el salón de nuevo–. Si no te gustan las rubias, hay muchas morenas atractivas y estoy segura de que cualquiera de ellas sería una princesa más que adecuada para ti.

–Es totalmente inapropiado que mi prometida esté intentando emparejarme –replicó Edward.

–Alguien tiene que hacerlo –Bella lo estudió, preguntándose si estaba siendo tonta al resistirse–. Tienes menos de tres semanas para casarte.

–Me casaré antes de mi cumpleaños –le aseguró él–. Me han educado para ser el próximo rey de Edenbourg, ése es mi destino.

–¿Y por qué no te has casado antes? –preguntó Bella–. Has dicho que tu padre te dio un plazo de un año. ¿Por qué has esperado hasta el último momento?

Edward vaciló antes de contestar porque no estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta.

En realidad, no había querido creer que de verdad su padre lo forzaría a casarse. Y tampoco quería confesarle que había estado buscando algo… algo que aún no podía explicar. Pero fuera lo que fuera no lo había encontrado.

–He esperado porque aún no te conocía –dijo, sonriendo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, con gesto enfadado.

–Creo que en lugar del "Príncipe Playboy", la prensa debería llamarte el "Príncipe Cuentista".

Él la miró, sorprendido. No recordaba que ninguna otra mujer le hubiese tratado de forma tan irreverente.

–¿Y tus sueños, Edward? –le preguntó luego–. ¿Cuáles son?

–Quiero ser un rey justo. Sueño con la paz y la prosperidad de mi país.

Los ojos de color caramelo se iluminaron.

–Esos son los sueños de un rey. ¿Cuáles son tus sueños y tus esperanzas como hombre?  
Edward arrugó el ceño. ¿Sueños?

–No lo sé –contestó por fin–. No sé si tengo alguno.

Bella asintió, como si esa respuesta no la sorprendiese.

–Además de que no nos queremos, somos demasiado diferentes el uno del otro como para que nuestro matrimonio pudiese funcionar. Yo no podría casarme con un hombre que no tuviera sueños y ésa es una de las razones por las que nunca me casaré contigo.

Hola espero que este capítulo le gustara, y lo siento si no he contestado reviews es que me ha quedado poco tiempo. Pero quiero que sepan que me agradan su opiniones


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Carla Cassidy** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 6**

–Hay muchos matrimonios en los que el marido y la mujer son muy diferentes. El amor no es lo más importante en una relación –protestó Edward.

–Dime alguno –le exigió Bella.

Edward tuvo que sonreír. El brillo airado de sus ojos y el reto que había en su tono de voz le resultaban irresistibles.

–Mis propios padres son un buen ejemplo. El suyo fue un matrimonio arreglado por razones políticas y llevan juntos más de treinta años. Cada uno tiene sus propios intereses, sus propias responsabilidades, sus propios amigos… y siempre les ha ido bien.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Edward no la dejó.

–¿Bailamos?

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó su mano y la llevó hacia la pista de baile.

–Y también Billy y Rebecca Black –siguió Edward, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Era perfecta, pensó, su dulce fragancia embriagando sus sentidos. Ninguna mujer lo había atraído como ella. Bella no era la más guapa que había conocido nunca, pero algo en ella lo atraía como no lo había hecho ninguna otra.

–Estabas hablándome de los Black –dijo Bella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Ah, sí. Él es el Gran Duque de Black y se casó con Rebecca hace años por sentido del deber más que por amor. Te los presentaría, pero se marcharon bruscamente ayer… hay rumores de problemas en Black. En fin, esos dos matrimonios han funcionado.

–Pero yo no quiero un matrimonio que funcione, quiero el matrimonio que tuvieron mis padres –replicó ella.

En sus ojos había un brillo de ternura y Edward la estrechó con más fuerza, deseando ser él quien evocase esa mirada.

–¿Fueron felices? –le preguntó.

–Más que felices. Eran algo más que marido y mujer. Eran amigos, amantes y estaban completamente dedicados el uno al otro. De verdad eran almas gemelas.

–¿Y ése es tu sueño?

Bella asintió, con los ojos brillantes.

–Quiero que mi marido sea mi amante, mi compañero, quien me guarde los sueños. Y mi consuelo cuando esos sueños no se hagan realidad. Quiero que mis hijos crezcan felices viendo el amor y el respeto que sus padres sienten el uno por el otro –al decir eso se puso colorada–. En fin, bueno, creo que estoy hablando demasiado.

–No te disculpes –dijo él.

Siguieron bailando sin hablar. Edward la apretaba contra su pecho, preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiera empezado la noche sin sueños y que ahora, de repente, los sueños de Bella fueran los suyos.

–Cuéntame más cosas sobre tus padres –dijo Edward más tarde, cuando salieron a la terraza para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Bella sonrió, recordando.

–Cada aniversario, mi padre le compraba a mi madre un regalo… un recuerdo de otro país. Un año era un paquete de té ruso, el siguiente una campanita de Holanda

.  
–Mi madre siempre recibe un diamante en su aniversario –dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella sonrió, intentando no pensar en lo guapo que estaba con el esmoquin.

–Mi padre no podía comprarle diamantes, pero le había prometido el mundo entero y cada año le daba un recuerdo de algún sitio lejano.

–¿En qué trabajaban tus padres?

Bella se sentó en uno de los bancos de hierro forjado que adornaban la terraza y Edward se sentó a su lado, sus piernas rozándose.

–Mi padre era mecánico y mi madre, profesora. Se conocieron cuando ella llevó su coche al taller y tres meses después estaban casados. Y el amor que sentía el uno por el otro llenó nuestra casa todos los días de su vida.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

–Sé que mis padres se respetan el uno al otro, pero la verdad es que no pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

–Pues cuando yo me case, mi marido y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos –dijo ella, con vehemencia–. Siempre, de día y de noche. Compartiremos esperanzas y sueños… bueno, seguramente discutiremos alguna vez, pero haremos las paces y nuestro amor se hará más fuerte cada día.

Luego miró a Edward.

–Eso es lo que quiero de un matrimonio, lo que tuvieron mis padres –de repente, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas–. Y si hubieran vivido lo suficiente, mi padre le hubiera dado a mi madre el mundo entero –dijo entonces, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano–. Lo siento –se disculpó, sonriendo para disimular su turbación

.  
–No lo sientas –murmuró Edward.

–Es que… mi padre murió hace un año de un infarto y antes de que pudiera recuperarme descubrimos que mi madre estaba muy enferma. Murió hace un mes.

Por mucho que intentase controlar las lágrimas era inútil y cuando Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos ella no protestó, el dolor por la muerte de sus padres abrumándola por completo.

Bella apoyó la cara en la pechera de su camisa mientras él acariciaba tiernamente su pelo. Aunque estaba llorando, no podía dejar de notar la fuerza de los brazos masculinos a su alrededor, su excitante aroma.

–Dulce Bella –murmuró–. No sientas pena por tus padres. Piensa que tienen toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

La dulzura de esas palabras, la ternura de su abrazo… Bella supo que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Era vulnerable a la fantasía que él representaba. Después de un año tan terrible, sería demasiado fácil creer en el cuento de hadas que le ofrecía: convertirse de la noche a la mañana en la princesa de un exótico país.

Sí, era vulnerable. Y si no tenía cuidado acabaría enamorándose del príncipe playboy, que parecía no saber nada sobre el amor

–Te gustan los niños –era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

Estaban paseando por uno de los preciosos parques de Forks y Bella se había detenido para mirar a un grupo de niños que montaban en los columpios.

–Me encantan los niños, por eso me hice profesora –asintió–. Cuando era una cría le dije a mi madre que quería tener por lo menos una docena de hijos.

–¿Una docena? Entonces necesitarás un castillo para hacerles sitio.

Ella rió, con esa risa tan musical que lo hacía sentir un cosquilleo por dentro.

–O una vieja casa de dos plantas, por ejemplo.

Edward la observó mientras miraba a los niños. Su rostro le resultaba absolutamente fascinante, lleno de expresión y animación.

Dos noches antes la había abrazado mientras lloraba por sus padres muertos y su dolor había resonado profundamente dentro de él. Desde esa noche, parecían estar mucho más cómodos el uno con el otro.

Ella se volvió bruscamente.

–Si no fueras un príncipe, ¿que te gustaría ser?

–No lo sé –Edward sonrió mientras seguían paseando por una avenida rodeada de álamos–. Tal vez un granjero… con una vieja casa de dos plantas, perfecta para doce niños.

Bella le dio un golpecito en el brazo, riendo.

–Lo digo en serio.

Eso era algo que le gustaba de ella, que lo retaba, lo hacía pensar en cosas en las que no había pensado nunca.

–No lo sé. Es difícil considerar otras opciones cuando te han educado toda la vida para ocupar cierto sitio –Edward sonrió–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hubieras sido de no ser profesora?  
Bella se encogió de hombros, la brisa moviendo su pelo.

–Quizá asistente social. Me gusta ayudar a la gente que lo necesita.

–Pues eso te convertiría en una princesa perfecta.

Ella se puso seria de repente.

–Edward, sabes que sólo acepté pasar unos días contigo porque Rosalie me dijo que era lo mejor.

–¿Lo mejor para quién?

–Para ti. Después de pasar unos días juntos, anunciarías a la prensa que me habías dejado y…

–Pero es que no pienso dejarte.

–¡Edward, no me estás escuchando! –exclamó Bella, enfadada.

–Qué carácter –murmuró él, sorprendido.

–Pues sí, tengo carácter. Y seguramente a veces hablo con la boca llena. Como galletas en la cama y si hay más de dos tenedores al lado de mi plato no sé cuál de ellos usar.

Entiéndelo, a mí no me han educado para ser una princesa.

De nuevo, Edward se preguntó si se habría apresurado, si quizá Bella tenía razón y todo aquello era un tremendo error.

¿La había elegido sólo para enfadar a su padre? ¿Porque sabía que desaprobaría su elección pero no podría hacer nada al respecto?

–Ah, veo que te he hecho pensar –Bella rió de repente y, al escuchar ese dulce sonido, cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener desapareció por completo.

–No, sólo estaba preguntándome si sería incómodo dormir con la cama llena de migas de galleta.

Bella iba a decir algo, pero él la detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Muchas mujeres pensarían que lo que yo te ofrezco es un cuento de hadas.

–Pero yo sé que no es así –replicó ella–. No es un cuento de hadas en absoluto.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Edward, curioso.

Los ojos de Bella se volvieron sombríos.

–Porque todo el mundo sabe que los cuentos hadas siempre tienen un final feliz y no habrá un final feliz para nosotros


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Carla Cassidy** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 7**

–Así que hoy es tu último día como prometida del príncipe Edward Cullen –dijo Rosalie.

Estaban sentadas frente a la mesa del desayuno, tomando un café, y Bella asintió con la cabeza.

–Le di una semana y ya ha pasado. Pero aún tiene quince días antes de su cumpleaños para encontrar una esposa apropiada –mientras lo decía, intentaba no pensar en el dolor que, de repente, sentía en el corazón.

Aquella semana había sido como un sueño. Edward y ella habían pasado prácticamente las veinticuatro horas juntos dando largos paseos por el campo, comiendo en maravillosos restaurantes y visitando los muchos parques de Forks.

Y Bella había aceptado cada día un regalo nuevo, como una recompensa después de un año particularmente duro y difícil para ella. Había sido muy fácil verse enredada en aquella fantasía, pero era el momento de volver a la realidad. Y la realidad era que Edward no la amaba.

Con cada día que pasaba, Edward parecía abrirse un poco más, revelándole cosas sobre sí mismo que Bella sospechaba no había compartido nunca con nadie. Cuando le habló de su infancia tuvo la impresión de que había sido un niño malcriado y excesivamente mimado, pero muy solitario, un niño que veía más a las niñeras que a sus padres. Era comprensible que no entendiera el amor. Había tenido muchas responsabilidades, muchos deberes y mucha pompa y circunstancia en su vida, pero muy poquito amor.

–¿Y qué tienes pensado para tu canto del cisne como prometida de Edward? –preguntó Rosalie, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–No estoy segura. Me dijo que estuviera lista a mediodía porque quería darme una sorpresa –Bella tomó un sorbo de café y luego suspiró–. La verdad es que ha sido una semana maravillosa.

–No tendría por qué terminar –sonrió Rosalie.

–¿Cómo que no? –exclamó ella, levantando la mirada de nuevo–. Me temo que si no dejo de verlo… acabaré haciendo una estupidez.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Como enamorarme de él.

–¿Y eso sería tan terrible?

–Sí –de nuevo, Bella concentró la mirada en su taza de café–. Edward es encantador, guapo, sexy. Evidentemente es un hombre bien educado y tiene un gran sentido del humor.

–¿Pero…?

–Pero no me eligió como su prometida porque me quisiera. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea capaz de amar como yo quiero que me amen –Bella apretó la mano de su amiga–. Yo quiero un hombre que me mire como Em te mira a ti –exclamó fervientemente–. Necesito un hombre que me necesite a mí, uno que comparta mis sentimientos, mi vida, mis sueños.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Rosalie.

–Decirle adiós.

Pronunciar esas palabras hizo que el corazón de Bella se encogiera de dolor.

–Edward, acordamos vernos durante una semana y la semana ha terminado –dijo Bella.

Estaba preciosa con un vestido de color caramelo que hacía juego con sus ojos. Llevaba unos discretos pendientes de oro y su pelo caía en suaves ondas hasta los hombros.

Edward desearía enredar los dedos en esa gloriosa melena. Desearía capturar una de sus orejitas con la boca y besar aquel glorioso cuello. Pero tenía que intentar concentrarse en la conversación y no en su creciente deseo por ella.

–Yo no quiero dejar de verte –protestó, preguntándose por qué siempre se le ocurría la frase perfecta en lo que concernía a asuntos políticos, pero le resultaba tan difícil cuando se trataba de Bella. Sonaba como un niño petulante y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

Estaban en el comedor privado de un caro restaurante, en una salita que parecía animar el romance con sus flores recién cortadas, las velas y la música suave.

Cuando Bella le dijo que sólo sería su prometida durante una semana, Edward estuvo seguro de que la haría cambiar de opinión. Ahora, por primera vez, una ola de pánico empezaba a ahogarlo. Porque se daba cuenta de que ella pensaba cumplir su palabra.

–Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

En cuanto lo dijo supo que era verdad, que deseaba desesperadamente estar con ella.

–Sólo estaríamos retrasando lo inevitable –contestó Bella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Un desamparo desconocido se apoderó de Edward. Él podía ordenar al chef que hiciera su plato favorito, podía exigir a la doncella que limpiase la plata, pero no podía exigir ni demandar que Bella le diese más tiempo.

–Edward, yo no sé nada sobre tu país, nada sobre sus costumbres o la gente de Edenbourg.

Él sonrió, burlón, deseando despertar en ella otra sonrisa.

–Entonces te enviaré folletos de viajes para que los estudies.  
Bella suspiró, molesta, pero antes de que dijera nada Edward tomó su mano. Le encantaban sus manos, tan suaves, tan femeninas. Lo extraño era que no recordaba las manos de ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido.

–Esta semana contigo me ha demostrado lo bien que podría funcionar nuestro matrimonio. Nos llevamos bien, me gustas –le confesó.

Ella apartó la mano.

–¿Te has parado a pensar que tú podrías no gustarme?

Edward la miró, sorprendido.

–¿No te gusto?

De nuevo, Bella suspiró.

–Sí me gustas –le dijo–. Pero no pienso amarte.

–Eso no es necesario para que nuestro matrimonio funcione –insistió Edward. Pero después de decirlo se quedó sorprendido al experimentar una sensación de terror.

Nervioso, metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una cajita de terciopelo, sabiendo que si algo podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, ese regalo lo haría.

Bella frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de protestar cuando él abrió la cajita para mostrarle su contenido.

–Oh, Edward –murmuró Bella, sin aliento–. Nunca había visto un diamante tan grande.

Él se relajó al ver su entusiasmada expresión. Una cosa era rechazar una proposición de matrimonio, otra muy diferente rechazar un anillo de compromiso con un diamante perfecto de cuatro quilates. Bella no era tan diferente a las demás mujeres después de todo.

Edward sacó el anillo de su cama de terciopelo y se lo puso en el dedo.

–Te queda perfecto. Es una buena señal, una premonición –murmuró, tomando su mano para besarla–. Bella, por favor lleva este anillo, sé mi esposa.

Su corazón latía con un ritmo extraño, poco natural, y se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Ella levantó la mano, dejando que el diamante reflejase la luz de la lámpara. Brillaba y resplandecía como si fuera una promesa y Edward sintió que iba a decir que sí. Tenía que decir que sí.

Pero se le encogió el corazón cuando Bella negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el anillo.

–Es tan bonito… un anillo para una princesa. Pero no puedo ponérmelo porque no vamos a casarnos.

Edward se quedó mirándola, mudo, mientras volvía a guardar el anillo en la caja de terciopelo. Era algo extraño; le entusiasmaba que fuera diferente a las demás, pero ese entusiasmo estaba mitigado por la alarma al pensar que tendría que vivir su vida con otra persona. No podía imaginar a ninguna otra mujer como su esposa. Él quería… quería a Bella.

–No me gustan los juegos, Bella. Olvida que soy un príncipe, olvida el ultimátum de mi padre –le dijo, inclinándose hacia delante para mirarla a los ojos–. Vamos a pasar una semana juntos, sólo como un hombre y una mujer, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin compromisos ni presiones de ningún tipo.

Al ver que ella estaba a punto de rechazar la sugerencia, Edward intentó encontrar palabras que la hiciesen cambiar de opinión.

–En dos semanas volveré a Edenbourg y seguiré con mis deberes como heredero del trono. Eso me llena de alegría, pero junto con la alegría están las presiones y las responsabilidades –le explicó–. Me gustaría pasar una semana contigo no como el futuro rey de Edenbourg sino como un hombre. Me gustaría pasar ese tiempo con la mujer que he elegido y esa mujer eres tú.

Al notar su indecisión decidió presionar un poco más:

–Mira, voy a guardar el anillo y no diré una palabra más sobre nuestro matrimonio –añadió, guardando la cajita en el bolsillo.

–Edward, haces muy difícil que una mujer pueda decirte que no –suspiró por fin Bella.

–Entonces, no digas que no.

–Este es seguramente el error más grande que voy a cometer en toda mi vida… –Bella se mordió los labios–. Muy bien, de acuerdo, una semana más.

Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Una semana más. Siete días. Tenía siete días para conquistar el corazón de Bella.

Hola que opinan?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Carla Cassidy** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 8**

Bella sabía que haber aceptado pasar otra semana con Edward era una locura, pero no tenía fuerzas para negarse a sí misma ese placer.

Y durante esa semana saboreó cada minuto, grabándolo en su mente y en su corazón.  
Edward la llevó a comer langosta Newburg y ella lo llevó a comer pizza con jamón. Él la llevó a montar a caballo, ella a jugar a los bolos. Dieron paseos en coche de caballos y visitaron museos. Y cada noche, cuando la devolvía a casa de Em y Rosalie, la besaba hasta dejarla mareada de deseo.

Tendría maravillosas historias que contar a sus amigas cuando volviese a Iowa sobre las dos semanas que había estado prometida con el príncipe Edward Cullen, de Edenbourg. Y por la noche, sola en su cama, derramaría muchas lágrimas por el futuro rey… el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Edward y ella estaban ahora frente a la casa de Em y Rosalie. Era casi medianoche y las dos semanas estaban a punto de terminar. Sobre sus cabezas la luna llena iluminaba las atractivas facciones del príncipe.

–Bella, sé que prometí no volver a hablar de ello, pero no puedo… –empezó a decir, clavando en ella su mirada–. Cásate conmigo.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–No, no puedo.

–¿Por qué no? –la voz de Edward contenía un silencioso ruego.

No iba a decirle que no podía casarse con él porque lo amaba. Si Edward lo supiera tendría poder sobre ella y temía que usara ese poder para convencerla. Porque casarse con él sería el mayor error de su vida.

De modo que contestó a su pregunta con otra pregunta:

–¿Por qué me elegiste a mí… esa noche, en el baile? Había docenas de mujeres.

¿Por qué yo?

Edward levantó la cabeza para mirar la luna, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta en el plateado globo.

–No estoy seguro. Cuando te miré… me pasó algo. Y en cuanto te oí reír supe sin ninguna duda que eras tú.

–Edward…

–Y nada ha me ha hecho cambiar de opinión desde esa noche –él buscó sus labios con un beso de increíble dulzura.

Ella se mantuvo rígida por un momento, sin ceder. Pero al sentir el roce de su lengua, el calor de sus manos apretando sus costados… se dejó llevar por la magia, por la pasión.

–Bella, Bella… –murmuraba Edward, besando su cuello. Los besos, ligeros y rápidos como alas de mariposa, despertaban llamas en su interior–. Te deseo. Te necesito. Cásate conmigo.

A regañadientes, con el corazón encogido, Bella dio un paso atrás.

–Adiós, Edward –musitó, agarrando el picaporte para entrar en la casa.

–Bella, espera… –a la luz de la luna, ella se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendida al ver lo que parecía un brillo de auténtico pánico en sus ojos–. Si no te casas conmigo, no me casaré con nadie. Renunciaré a mi derecho a suceder a mi padre en el trono de mi país.

Bella lo miró, horrorizada.

–No digas tonterías.

–Lo digo en serio. Si no te casas conmigo no habrá boda y yo nunca seré el rey de Edenbourg.

Parecía hablar completamente en serio, pero Bella se negaba a creerlo.

–No es posible. Durante toda tu vida te han educado para ser rey. Si no te casas, tu padre tendrá que entenderlo.

Él sonrió con amargura.

–Tú no conoces a mi padre. Preferiría arrebatarme mis derechos de sucesión antes que echarse atrás una vez que ha lanzado un ultimátum.

–Pero no puede ser…

Respirando profundamente, Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–Hace dos semanas, cualquier mujer me hubiese valido. Me había resignado a un matrimonio en el que mi mujer y yo viviríamos vidas separadas. Seríamos amables y educados el uno con el otro, naturalmente. Ella me daría el necesario heredero y yo le regalaría joyas y mansiones para hacerla feliz.

Luego puso las manos sobre los hombros de Bella, buscando su mirada con intensidad.

–Estas dos últimas semanas contigo me han demostrado lo que puede ser un matrimonio. Me gusta estar contigo, hablar contigo. El nuestro podría ser un matrimonio lleno de alegría, de buena compañía… –los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron– y lleno de pasión.

Sería tan fácil creer la promesa que había en esas palabras, darle a su cuento de hadas un final feliz. Pero había una cosa que Edward no había dicho. No había dicho que su matrimonio estaría lleno de amor.

No había dicho que la amaba.

–Adiós, Edward –antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra, antes de que él pudiese hacer o decir nada que debilitara su resolución, Bella entró en la casa, dejándolo en el porche.

Afortunadamente, Em y Rosalie estaban en la cama y consiguió llegar a su habitación antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a rodar por su rostro.

Aquellas debían haber sido unas alegres vacaciones después de un año cuidando de su madre y una oportunidad de reanudar su relación con Em. No deberían haber acabado con un corazón roto.

Bella se desnudó para meterse en la cama, las lágrimas aún rodando por su rostro.

Edward. Su corazón gritaba su nombre. Sería tan fácil caer en esa fantasía, convertirse en su prometida de verdad. Pero temía sacrificar sus propios sueños de encontrar el amor verdadero. Amar a Edward no era suficiente si él no la amaba.

Secándose las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, se tumbó en la cama y miró las sombras que la luz de la luna creaba en el techo de la habitación.

"Si no te casas conmigo, no me casaré con nadie. Renunciaré a mi derecho a suceder a mi padre en el trono de mi país".

Sus palabras la perseguían.

No podía estar diciendo la verdad. Pero al día siguiente… o un día más tarde como máximo, habría un titular en los periódicos anunciando el nombre de su nueva prometida.

–Y vivieron felices para siempre –susurró Bella. Luego apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y lloró por lo que nunca podría ser.

–¿Quiere comer algo? –le preguntó la camarera por segunda vez.

–Por el momento no. Estoy esperando a una persona –contestó Edward.

La camarera, una rubia con unos pechos que casi se salían de su escotado uniforme, sonrió coquetamente. Estaba claro que no lo había reconocido. Y era una suerte.

–A veces tenemos cosas que no están en el menú –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo mientras ponía un papelito en su mano–. Mi número de teléfono… por si acaso quiere usted pedir a la carta.

Edward hizo una bola con el papel. No estaba interesado. No estaba interesado en nadie salvo en Bella.

Estaba tomando un sorbo de vino cuando vio a Em acercándose a su mesa.

–Hola, Edward.

–Gracias por venir.

–No sé muy bien por qué estoy aquí –le confesó Em–. Pero me parece que tengo una idea.

–Bella –dijo Edward, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Em asintió.

–Eso es lo que me había imaginado.

–Han pasado dos días desde la última vez que la vi o hablé con ella. He pensado que sería mejor dejarle algún tiempo para pensar.

–¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

–Necesito ayuda –le confesó Edward–. Tengo que convencer a Bella de que se case conmigo, pero no sé cómo. Tú la conoces bien, dime qué tengo que hacer.

La camarera volvió a aparecer en ese momento y Em pidió una ensalada, pero Edward le devolvió la carta haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

–No tengo apetito.

–¿No tienes apetito? –repitió Em–. ¿No duermes bien? ¿Tienes dificultades para concentrarte?

Él lo miró, asombrado.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Em sonrió.

–He pasado por eso. Se llama amor.

"Amor". Edward lo miró, maravillado. Pero claro... el amor que sentía por Bella era lo que hacía palpitar su corazón, lo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella.

Amaba a Bella Swan y no se había dado cuenta. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

–Em, tienes que ayudarme. Haz que se case conmigo. La necesito.

–Yo no puedo obligarla a nada –sonrió Em–. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

–Le he dicho que no me casaría con nadie más. Y que el nuestro sería un buen matrimonio –Edward arrugó el ceño–. No sé qué más puedo decirle.

–¿Le has dicho que la quieres?

–No.

Le había dicho eso cien veces en el pasado a cien mujeres distintas porque sabía que eso era lo que ellas querían escuchar. Pero nunca había habido una emoción real detrás de esas palabras.

De nuevo, Em sonrió.

–Las mujeres son unas criaturas muy especiales. No quieren que el amor sea algo que se da por sentado, quieren escuchar esas palabras.

–Pero yo no se lo he dicho porque… no sé, quizá porque mis sentimientos por ella trascienden esas simples palabras.

De nuevo, Edward experimentó una sensación de descubrimiento.

Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando el amor en todas las mujeres con las que había salido, en todas sus relaciones. Pero el amor le había sido esquivo. Y cuando decidió por fin olvidarse de esa idea romántica, pensando que era una ilusión, de repente aparecía para golpearlo en plena cara.

–La quiero –dijo en voz alta, mirando a Em con asombro. Luego se levantó, incapaz de permanecer sentado un segundo más–. Lo siento… tengo que irme.

Em sonrió.

–Ya me lo imaginaba. Vamos, vete.

Edward salió del restaurante con paso apresurado y el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Se sentía más vivo que nunca en toda su vida, con el corazón lleno de amor por Bella.

No fue hasta que estaba a medio camino de la casa de Em y Rosalie cuando se le ocurrió un pensamiento terrible. Él amaba a Bella, ¿pero y si ella no lo amaba?

Hola como que por fin Edward vio la luz que pasara ahora?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Carla Cassidy** yo solo la adapto

**Capitulo 9**

–Bella, Edward está aquí –la llamó Rosalie desde la puerta de la habitación.

Bella sintió una traicionera oleada de alegría… pero no podía ser. Ella no quería ver a Edward, no quería volver a tener la misma discusión sobre el matrimonio que tan a menudo había marcado los días que pasaron juntos.

–¿Bella? –insistió Rosalie.

–Sí, hablaré con él –suspiró por fin. Al menos le debía eso, se dijo a sí misma.

Lo encontró esperándola en el salón. Cuando entró, Edward dio un paso hacia ella con los brazos abiertos... pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto.

–¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

Una pena que fuera tan increíblemente guapo y una pena que su mera presencia redoblase el dolor que sentía al verlo.

–Te deseo –dijo él.

–Ya hemos hablado de eso –replicó ella, con expresión cansada–. Hemos hablado del tema hasta que ya no queda más que hablar. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Tienes cuatro días, Edward, deberías estar preparando tu boda –cada una de esas palabras era como un cuchillo en su corazón–. Por favor, vete.

Edward la tomó por los hombros.

–No puedo irme todavía. No puedo hasta que te haya dicho que te quiero, Bella. Te quiero. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

La angustia que encogía el corazón de Bella se disipó cuando una furia ciega se apoderó de ella.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –exclamó, apartándose, su ira aumentando con cada segundo–.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso sólo para conseguir lo que deseas?

–Pero…

–Hemos hablado tanto y de tantas cosas que al fin has descubierto que amor es lo que quiero y no pienso aceptar nada menos. ¡Qué conveniente decirme ahora que me quieres!

–¡Pero es la verdad! –exclamó él, con un toque de indignación.

–No, es una burda manipulación para conseguir lo que quieres. No conseguiste comprarme con flores ni con joyas, así que ahora has decidido sacar la munición pesada.

–Bella, por favor… esto no es ningún intento de manipularte –se defendió Edward, atónito–. Pensé que querrías escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me creas? Te quiero.

Intentó tocarla de nuevo, pero ella se apartó.

–No puedo creerte –afirmó Bella, enfadada consigo misma al sentir que sus ojos se empañaban.

Si pudiera creerlo… Pero no se atrevía. Edward no sabía nada sobre el amor.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

–Vete, por favor. No quiero volver a verte o hablar contigo nunca más.

Y después de eso se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación

Edward se quedó mirándola, la esperanza escapando de él como un enorme suspiro que lo dejase sin aire. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debía conformarse con un matrimonio sin amor? ¿Olvidar a Bella, con sus bonitos ojos y preciosos sueños? Podría casarse con otra mujer, pero sabía en su corazón que nunca la olvidaría. Se había convertido en parte de él, parte de su vida.

¿Cómo podía hacerla entender eso?

Lo había intentado todo y todo fracasaba… fracasaba miserablemente porque Bella no era el tipo de mujer al que él estaba acostumbrado. Edward recordó una y otra vez los momentos que habían pasado juntos y, de repente, una luz se encendió en su cerebro. Quizá aún había alguna esperanza.

Decidido, salió de la casa de Em y Rosalie para volver una hora más tarde.

–Tengo que hablar con ella por última vez –le dijo a Rosalie.

Ella lo miró con expresión recelosa.

–Me parece que Bella no va a querer bajar.

–Entonces subiré yo –dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

–¡La tercera puerta a la derecha! –gritó Rosalie.

La encontró tumbada en la cama, boca abajo.

–Bella –la llamó suavemente.

–¡Vete! –la almohada amortiguaba el sonido de su voz.

–Quiero hablar contigo.

–¡He dicho que te vayas! –Bella subrayó la orden tirándole un almohadón.

–Ah, otra vez con ese carácter tuyo.

Ella se sentó en la cama, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Ver sus lágrimas le dolió en el alma y, sin embargo, lo hizo albergar ilusiones. Si no le importaba nada, ¿por qué estaba llorando?

–Una vez me dijiste que no podrías enamorarte de un hombre que no tuviera sueños. En ese momento yo no tenía sueños, pero ya no soy el mismo hombre. Tú me has hecho ver tus sueños y, no sé cómo, se han convertido en los míos. Yo también quiero lo que tuvieron tus padres, Bella, un matrimonio basado en el amor. Y sólo puedo tener eso contigo.

Esperó un momento a que ella dijera algo, pero Bella permaneció en silencio de modo que continuó:

–He sido un tonto al pensar que las flores o una joya podrían hacerte cambiar de opinión. Esa es la tradición de los Cullen, pero creo que es hora de que comience una nueva tradición… una tradición de amor –Edward le ofreció una cajita–. Venga, ábrela.

Ella se sentó en la impresionante cama, con los pies colgando. Y cuando abrió la cajita encontró dentro un llavero barato en forma de corazón. En el dorso había una pegatina que decía Hecho en Taiwan. Bella miró a Edward, perpleja.

–¿Qué significa esto?

–He pensado que Taiwan era tan buen sitio como cualquier otro para empezar una jornada de aniversarios juntos. Para mantener viva la tradición de tus padres.

Bella parpadeó una vez… dos veces… y luego se levantó con los brazos abiertos.

Edward la estrechó contra su corazón, acariciando su pelo.

–Pensé que mi destino era ser rey de Edenbourg, pero creo que mi verdadero destino es pasar mi vida queriéndote –le dijo en voz baja.

–Oh, Edward, te amo –dijo ella.

Mientras esas palabras hacían eco en corazón, calentando su alma, Edward la besó con todo el amor que llevaba dentro.

–Cásate conmigo, hazme feliz. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti –le dijo cuando por fin dejaron de besarse.

–Sí –contestó ella, con los ojos más brillantes que la más cara joya que pudiese comprar–. Sí, me casaré contigo.

De nuevo se besaron… un beso que era una promesa de pasión, de amor.

–¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? –le preguntó–. ¿Tenemos que buscar un juez de paz para casarnos antes de que termine el plazo que te dio tu padre?

–No –rió Edward, acariciando su cara–. No quiero una boda apresurada. Sólo pienso hacer esto una vez en la vida y quiero hacerlo bien –añadió, tomando su mano–. Ven… vamos a hablar con mi padre.

Bella apretó con fuerza la mano de Edward cuando llegaron frente al rey Carlisle.

–Dime por qué iba a concederte ese favor –le dijo, levantando sus pobladas cejas–.

¿Por qué voy a extender la fecha límite un mes más?

–He tardado un año en encontrar una mujer a la que quiero con todo mi corazón –

Edward miró a Bella y en sus ojos encontró todo lo que necesitaba–. Esta es la mujer que he buscado durante toda mi vida y la dueña de mi corazón. La quiero, padre. La amo como nunca había amado antes.

–¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con la fecha límite? –insistió el rey Carlisle.

–Podemos casarnos aquí mismo, con un juez de paz –dijo Bella–. Me casaré con Edward en cualquier sitio, en cualquier momento, en la ceremonia que él elija. Pero hemos pensado que sería mejor casarnos en Edenbourg.

–Donde nuestros compatriotas podrán compartir la celebración y la alegría –añadió Edward.

El rey los miró durante unos segundos, en silencio.

–Hay algunos hombres nacidos para cumplir con su deber y otros nacidos para amar.

Y hay unos pocos, los más afortunados, que nacen para tener ambas cosas. Parece, hijo mío, que tú eres uno de esos afortunados. Serás un buen rey. Permiso concedido –le dijo, antes de despedirlos haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Edward y Bella sonreían mientras salían de la suite.

–Bella –la llamó el rey entonces–. Te ordeno que me des un nieto en el plazo de un año.

–Con el debido respeto, Majestad, hay ciertas cosas que usted no puede imponer… y la naturaleza es una de esas cosas. Pero sí puedo prometerle que… –Bella miró a Edward, sonriendo–. Haremos todo lo posible para cumplir ese deseo.

El rey Carlisle se quedó mirándola durante largo rato y ella se preguntó si lo habría ofendido. Pero enseguida vio que aparecía el esbozo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Has elegido bien, hijo –la media sonrisa desapareció–. Y ahora, marchaos.  
Cuando estaban en el pasillo, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos.

–Eres maravillosa –le dijo.

–Estaba muerta de miedo –le confesó Bella–. No es exactamente un padre muy cariñoso y atento, ¿no?

–No –Edward frunció el ceño, pensativo–. Durante muchos años me he rebelado contra él porque quizá en el fondo quería que fuera un padre cariñoso y atento. No lo es, pero sí es un rey sabio y responsable.

–Y ha dicho que tú también serías un buen rey.

Él la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza; sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo… y de amor.

–No sé si eso es verdad, pero tú me harás un rey sabio porque seré un rey que conoce el amor.

La besó y Bella respondió con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón. No sólo había encontrado a su príncipe… había encontrado su final feliz y estaba allí mismo, en los brazos de Edward.

**Fin**

Bueno se ha acabado espero que le haya gustado la historia como a mí. Gracias por los favoritos y lo reviews y espero que pasen por mi siguiente historia


End file.
